Jonathan Ariga
Jonathan "Jonny" Ariga (ジョニー Jonī), also nicknamed Chief and known in the nightmares as Smoking Sheep, is an idealistic man searching for his soulmate. Jonny is old friends with Vincent Brooks, Orlando Haddick, and Erica Anderson. He too is a regular of the Stray Sheep, and he works at his father's used car dealership, which he hopes to inherit. He maintains an outwardly subdued demeanor, but he has an optimistic view of the value of true love and holds fast to the idea of waiting for his "one true love" before getting married. Personality Jonny is best described as quiet, rarely sharing his own issues or problems with others. Even though he has a girlfriend, he's made it clear to her that he has no intention of marrying her, and they are only together for the temporary company. He is a believer in true love, and doesn't want to lead anyone on that he isn't positive he wants to spend his life with. Even in high school, Jonny would only date girls that he was fully committed to. He is also implied to excel at his job, putting all of his effort into it. Toby, an employee alongside him, remarks how perfect Jonny is at what he does, and is surprised that his personal life isn't the same. ''Catherine'' Jonny is only seen in the Stray Sheep at night, encouraging Vincent to come clean and do the right thing about ending the affair. He is unusually protective of Katherine McBride. He speaks on and off about his girlfriend, but never in much detail, which leads the rest of the group to wonder about her. He wrestles with anger at himself for feelings he can't control; Namely, the fact that he's secretly in love with Katherine. Though he never makes any move to sabotage her relationship with Vincent, he is the first to put forth the idea of both of them splitting, when Vincent suspects her of infidelity. Jonny visited an aquarium. There, Catherine appeared as Katherine to Jonny. He refused to go with her, but even so, his attraction to Catherine as Katherine was enough to make him throw him into the Nightmares, as his heart was for Katherine and this encounter made him realize this. Before Catherine left, she warned Jonny that he would probably "fall into the Nightmare." In the Nightmare Stage 6-3 (the Clock Tower's third landing), Jonny makes his first appearance under the name, "Smoking Sheep." He has no idea why he's there, as he doesn't cheat or party, but suspects it is his punishment for betraying his best friend. He admits to Vincent (without knowing the sheep is him) that he doesn't want to steal "her" from "him," but he loves "her" and can't do anything about it. In reality, Jonny is having nightmares due to keeping his girlfriend in a relationship with no hope of advancing it because of his love for Katherine. Jonny shows up in every ending to some degree except the Catherine Good Ending and Catherine True Ending. In the Katherine True Ending, he decides to give up on his love for Katherine and try to search for his own soulmate. In the Catherine Bad Ending, he appears alongside Toby and Orlando after Vincent's talk with Catherine, questioning Vincent's health. In both Freedom endings after Katherine breaks up with Vincent, Jonny tells the group he asked her out on a date. He denies it was premeditated and insists it was pure coincidence, though that seems unlikely given his long-time feelings for her. Though initially agitated, Vincent seems to come to terms with it. Based on Jonny's statement, "I guess I'm not good enough," Katherine turned him down. He was also going to suggest that Katherine still might have harbored feelings for Vincent before being cut off by the latter. Quotes * "None of us have the "future" we thought we would when we were kids." The Trivia for Tonight..... *Jonny's drink of choice is sake. *Jonny's surname could be written out as 有賀 in Kanji, the characters themselves read, "becoming; existence," and, "congratulation." Another interesting thing to note is that Ariga appears similar to word, "arigaku," 蟻学 which translates into, "myrmecology," or, "the study of ants." *Although Vincent meets him as a sheep while in the Nightmare, Jonny never reveals what boss he faces at the end of each night while he is in the Nightmare. *Both Jonny and Vincent are the only two members of the group who smoke; neither are seen for very long without a cigarette. *Yusuke Kitagawa of Persona 5 can dress as Jonny. *Jonny looks remotely similar to the character Colonel Mustang from the Fulmetal Alchemist series; the character of Colonel Mustang is also voiced by Travis Willingham. Unused Dialogue *Orlando mentions that the company Jonny works for (his father's company) is rumored to be going through a merger, and speculates that's why Jonny has been drinking more. Gallery J2.png|Jonny. Wp07 friends 1024x768.jpg|Wallpaper from the Official Web Site. JonyCap1.png|Jonny in a cutscene. Jonny_marry.gif|Jonny doesn't care about marriage. KatherineGood3.png|Katherine Good ending. KatherineTrue1.png|Jonny at Vincent and Katherine's wedding. KatherineTrue4.png|Jonny at Vincent and Katherine's wedding. AW8LLK_CQAAUHQH.jpg|Scans from Venus Mode Art Book. AXBSoJsCIAInHi3.jpg|Scans from Venus Mode Art Book. Category:Characters